


A Scene

by Ihni



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, in rhymes, the halloween dance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I re-watched the Halloween dance scene a while back, and was inspired to write. This was the result.</p>
<p>I own nothing that you recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene

**I**  
I am stumbling, running blind  
Terrified, out of my mind  
Chased by them who haunt my dreams  
Followed by their taunts and screams  
This is where the end begins:  
  Where I’m running faster; straining  
Looking back I see their grins  
  My heart sinks as they are gaining  
My fear is immense  
As I reach the fence 

**II**  
Climb! Escape! They pull me down  
  So close, but still so far  
I’m turned around; a glare, a frown  
  I doubt they want to spar  
(Had I known, incidentally  
I would have acted differently) 

**III**  
Flee! Break loose and get away!  
  A few steps ‘til my end  
  A kick, then pain – I bend  
I angered them, so I must pay  
I’m shaking; can’t hear what they say  
  I know what they intend–  
A punch – it hurts! – I almost fall  
I don’t have time to damn them all  
  when one of their kicks greet me  
  The ground comes up to meet me 

**IV**  
For a moment – darkness, bliss  
  Could it be they’re done?  
Then I’m pulled up with a hiss  
  Know I cannot run  
More kicks, more pain, the only sound:  
Their jeers as I am spun around  
  I gasp, cannot draw breath  
  And fall, expecting death 

**V**  
I’ve barely touched the floor  
  when I’m pulled to my feet  
I can’t take anymore  
  Head hanging in defeat  
Vaguely hearing a discussion  
God, I must have a concussion  
This is their repercussion?  
  I know that I am beat 

**VI**  
I am limp in someone’s hold  
Aching; barely conscious; cold  
  Then I hear the roar  
Pulse is racing uncontrolled  
  Knowing what’s in store  
I cannot fight back  
  Knowing that the end is near  
When he does attack  
  His cry of rage is all I hear 

**VII**  
Then suddenly, I’m spun around  
  Everything is blurry  
A second later, on the ground  
  I guess I should worry  
Something’s changing in the air  
Saving me, I am aware  
Why or how I do not care  
  I wish that he would hurry  


**VIII**  
All is still, and time has passed  
I dare to close my eyes at last 


End file.
